Hidden Passion
by Lost Angel
Summary: Yet another T/P. Trunks and Pan are in a kind of secret relationship and they're desperately trying to keep it a secret. One of my older ones but I think it was OK, just a one shot.


  


Hi everyone!I've been having some writers block on "Give It Time" and "Omen From The Future," so I've decided to write this fic that I've had the idea for,for ages.I hope everyone enjoys.

Ages

Pan-19

Trunks-33

Hidden Passion

Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan as the troubles of the day escaped reality,with the setting of the sun and his true loves soft kiss.They were lying on a small hill,while the sun was setting with Pan in Trunks' lap,enjoying the beautiful view,and just being able to embrace each other after the horribly long period of time they were apart (5 hours.Long for them at least!)

After the all to short kiss (well to their lungs it was TOO long!) the two laid down together with Trunks arms around Pan."Trunks I think we need to talk," she said giving him a serious look.

Trunks snapped out of his "daydreamish" state long enough to hear the question which he acknowledged with an "ok."

"Trunks I love you so much," she said looking into Trunks pools of blue knowing that they would reveal all she needed to know about the situation."But this has gone on so long,we can't keep this a secret from our families forever."

Trunks' smile turned to a small frown at that remark.They had both been hiding their love from everyone they knew for about 8 months now."I know," he said plainly gently whispering into Pan's ear."But I don't think they'll understand.I doubt my father will like the idea of me being in love with one of "Kakkarotto's" family.And I don't think your father would like the idea either."

Pan chuckled a little and looked Trunks square in the eyes."You really should stop thinking of my dad being so over-protective,besides it's MY decision not his.If he doesn't like it tough!" Trunks' eyes widened and his features turned into a gentle smile.

"I think I have a good reason for thinking that Pan-chan."

"That would be?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Remember when you were going out with that guy,and when you got to the door he gave you a goodnight kiss and your dad went SSJ in the house?" the purple hair wonder said looking forward in sheer terror of what Gohan could do.

Pan chuckled at Trunks obvious terror."Don't worry,I wont let my Daddy hurt you." Pan said lightly hitting Trunks' chest playfully as she moved in for another passionate kiss with Trunks.

Afterwards all Trunks could say was,"I love you."

The next few months droned on and on,as Pan turned 20 and Trunks turned 34,and soon it was time for Christmas.Snowflakes fell from the sky like gifts sent from above.The temperature grew cold and soon Pan and Trunks began to spend more time together in doors (NO NOT THAT YOU HENTAI'S!!!!!)Before anybody could even realize what time of year it was,it was time for Bulma's annual Christmas party.She was having it on Christmas Eve and EVERYONE,was coming.

On one particularly cold day,Trunks and Pan were walking down a park path bundled up in warm garments to guard themselves from the extremely cold and unforgiving winter weather."Trunks, remember what he talked about a little while ago?" Pan asked stopping to look at Trunks' aqua, blue eyes.

"Yah," he replied."I've been thinking about that too.You think we should tell them at the party?"

"I think we should,I really think they'll take it ok.But you know what?" Pan asked Trunks with her usual Son smile lightening up her features along with her famous orange bandana that she wore to this day.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as if to ask "what?".

She simply replied whisper into Trunks ear causing him to shiver and get Goosebumps in the increasingly cold temperatures."I don't care,you're mine and they aren't gonna take you away."

Trunks pulled Pan in for another kiss as he stroked Pan's hair but had limited access because of the bandana blocking most of her hair.She had grown it longer but even with that in the calculations Trunks still wanted to be able to see more of Pan's beautiful black tresses."Do you ever take this off?" he asked pulling at it,only to be stopped by Pan's hand holding his.

"Nope,and I never will stop wearing it," she said with a smirk and kissed Trunks again in the cold,but still romantic air.

The day of the party soon arrived and everyone was getting ready with their fanciest,most elegant clothes.

"Why do we have to dress up so fancy?" asked Trunks straightening his tie,that was part of his fancy,black,3 part suit.Bulma turned to him from stirring the punch a little and shot him a death glare worthy of making even Vegeta back off!Trunks immediately got the message and went right back to fixing his clothes up for the very important and special night.

Pan sat in her room combing her hair,taking her time to get rid of every tangle and imperfection. She was wearing a very,very dark blue dress and for the first time in a very long time,she wasn't going to wear her bandana.It was just common sense,orange does NOT go with blue!She neatly folded the very special piece of clothing and put it on her dresser,so it would be there when she got home after the party.

Everyone had showed up for the event (who would want to face Bulma's wrath if they didn't?!) rather quickly and they all moved into the ball room where everything was set up with mistletoe, greens,red,Santa statues and various other Christmas orientated things.Trunks and Pan were the only ones not at the party yet,they had both decided to come at the same time,but not necessarily together.They didn't want to tell them RIGHT when the party started.

After the party had been going on for about 45 minutes,everyone began to wonder where Pan and Trunks were.Almost on cue they showed up together at the door but were met with a very cheerful Bulma."Look you two!You're under the mistletoe!Why don't you give each other a little holiday kiss?" Bulma said with a dopey smile on plastered all over her face.

Immediately Pan and Trunks both sweat dropped but not wanting Bulma to catch on they both gave each other a little peck on the lips.This was going to be a long night......

The party went on,pretty much un-eventful.Everyone was mingling,asking about everything until Bulma finally decided to do something to add a little excitement."Ok everyone,as our usual tradition everyone gets 1 present,from 1 person on Christmas Eve,so let's go everyone!" The crowd of people complied and all went to the room where Bulma was keeping everyone's gifts.

The gifts were passed out with everyone having a smile on their face from what they received.Goku got a new,very nice looking training gi from Chi-Chi.Gohan got a video of all of his favourite memories with his family and friends from Videl.Chi-Chi got an entire new cooking set (which might not be used JUST for cooking) from Goku.Videl got a beautiful golden necklace from Gohan.

Bulma got something VERY special from Vegeta,the Dragonballs!Bulma was unbelievably surprised and so was Vegeta when he got present from Bulma.A gravity machine that could go up to 2000X Earth's gravity.Needless to say he was "ecstatic."

The presents continued to be handed out with many smiling faces.Then the time came for Pan and Trunks to exchange gifts.Pan pulled a box wrapped in green wrapping paper with some red ribbon on it from behind her back."Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

Trunks took the carefully wrapped package from her to reveal something Trunks would never forget receiving.Trunks gasped in surprise."Oh Pan." It was the dragon radar they used during the Grand Tour.(I think that robot thing ate,but I'm not sure if they got it back.But in this fic they did!)But on the back it had something engraved on it."_Pan loves Trunks."_

"Oh my god Pan....." was all he could say.Pan smiled."I'm glad you like it."

Trunks came back to reality and pulled an envelop,and a small box from out of his Brest pocket. "This is yours," he said with a smile that lit up his entire face.Pan took the envelop first and slowly opened the white seal to reveal......"2 TICKETS TO HAWAII?!?!" she nearly screamed. "Oh Trunks thank you!!!Me and Bra will love Hawaii!!!" she said hugging the life out of Trunks,only to get him to look her in the eyes in surprise."BRA?!"

Pan gave him a Son smile and kissed him on the cheek "gotya." Trunks just smiled and gave her the small box wrapped in bright,metallic blue wrapping paper."Here."

She curiously looked at the box then took it and un wrapped it.It revealed a small blue velvet (hehehe.....DBGT ending song "Blue Velvet" hehehehehe...) box.Pan's features grew from curious to shocked as Trunks took her aside from the party and into the hall.Slowly,he used his right hand,took the small box from her hand and bent on one knee raising the box to Pan."Pan, I've loved you forever.Will you marry me?" Trunks asked in a soft loving voice to Pan.

She gasped and covered her mouth."Oh my Dende....." she said softly looking at Trunks.He slowly stood up and towered over pan's petite body."Is that a yes?" he asked with a smile.Pan jumped into Trunks arms and almost attacked his face with forceful kisses."Yes Trunks," she whispered into his ear softly sending a chill down his spine.Something he loved that Pan did.

Trunks slowly regained his senses long enough to wrap his arms around Pan in a warm and loving embrace.He was about to speak but was cut off by a sudden loss of light in the room.The power had just gone out.Bulma carefully made her way up to the stage using the railing as her only support.

"Okay everyone the power is out,but the backup generators will come online in a few minutes. So everyone find a partner so you don't get lost." Everyone paired up with someone and Trunks and Pan got back to what they were doing.

"I love you so much Trunks.But......when are we gonna tell everyone?" Pan asked as Trunks held her tighter in a warm embrace.Trunks answered after a sigh.

"How about after the lights come back on?" Trunks whispered into her ear causing the same affect Pan would do to him,except she shivered much more."Rrrrrrrrr.....don't do that!" she said with a smile,trying to fake anger.Trunks just giggles and brought her into a warm passionate kiss.After the kiss opened her eyes and looked into Trunks' sapphires---

"Wait a minute." she said."If the lights are off,how can I see your eyes?" she asked in confusion. But was braught into reality by seeing the entire Z senshi staring at them with Trunks' hands around her.

"I don't think we have to tell them now," Trunks said simply.


End file.
